Love me
by Imalittlewanky
Summary: Continuación de 'Yours'. La tercera parte de esta Saga comienza con más problemas que pondrán en peligro la relación de Quinn y Rachel. ¿Podrá Quinn dejar atrás por fin a los fantasmas de su pasado y vivir feliz con Rachel, o su pasado se llevará a la rubia con él? ATT: G/P Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El miedo me saca de golpe del sueño profundo y me incorporo con brusquedad hasta quedar sentada en mitad de una habitación envuelta en la penumbra gris, solo iluminada por la tenue luz verde de un reloj digital que me indica que es poco más de medianoche. Respiro entre jadeos, y tengo los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin ver nada. Los últimos restos de la pesadilla, ya olvidada, me rozan como la capa de un espectro, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerme sentir terror, pero al mismo tiempo tan inmaterial que se desvanece como la niebla cuando intento aprehenderla.

No sé qué me ha asustado. Solo sé que estoy sola, y que tengo miedo.

¿Sola?

Me giro con rapidez en la cama y alargo la mano hacia la derecha, pero incluso antes de que toque con los dedos las sábanas frías y caras ya sé que no está aquí.

Quizá me he dormido en los brazos de Quinn, pero una vez más me he despertado sola.

Al menos ahora sé cuál es el motivo de mis pesadillas. Se trata del mismo miedo al que me enfrento cada día y cada noche desde hace semanas. El miedo que trato de ocultar bajo una sonrisa forzada mientras estoy sentada al lado de Quinn un día tras otro y sus abogados revisan de un modo meticuloso cada detalle de su estrategia de defensa. Mientras le explican los entresijos procesales de un juicio por asesinato según las leyes alemanas. Mientras prácticamente le suplican que deje entrar algo de luz en los rincones más oscuros de su infancia porque saben, igual que yo, que esos secretos son su salvación.

Pero Quinn se mantiene testarudamente callada, y yo me veo sometida a ese miedo dominante a perderla, a que me la arrebaten.

Y no se trata solo del miedo. También me enfrento al pánico maldito y abrumador que supone saber que no hay nada, absolutamente nada, que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Nada aparte de mantenerme a la espera, de observar, de conservar la esperanza.

Pero no me gusta esperar, y nunca he confiado demasiado en la esperanza. Es pariente del destino, y para mi gusto los dos son demasiado temperamentales. Ansío hacer algo, pero la única que puede hacer algo es Quinn, y se niega una y otra vez.

Y creo que esa es la peor herida de todas, porque aunque comprendo la razón de su silencio, no puedo evitar sentir la chispa egoísta de la rabia. Porque, en el fondo, Quinn no se sacrifica solo a sí misma. También me sacrifica a mí. Joder, a las dos.

Apenas nos queda tiempo. El juicio empezará dentro de pocas horas, y a menos que cambie de idea sobre su defensa, es muy probable que le pierda.

Cierro con fuerza los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Soy capaz de vencer el miedo, pero mi rabia parece un ser vivo, y temo que estalle por mucho que me esfuerce en mitigarla. Es más, temo que si la ahogo la explosión final sea todavía más brutal.

Cuando llegó la imputación por asesinato, Quinn intentó alejarme de ella porque creyó que de ese modo me protegería. Pero se equivocó, y volé a Alemania para decírselo a la cara. Hace tres semanas que estoy aquí, y no me he arrepentido en ningún momento de haber venido, y tampoco he dudado de que sea verdad lo que me dijo cuando aparecí en la puerta de su habitación del hotel: me ama.

Pero saber eso no disminuye el presentimiento de un desastre inminente que ha ido creciendo en mi interior. Una inquietud que es especialmente intensa por la noche, cuando me despierto a solas y sé que ella ha preferido la soledad y el whisky a mis brazos. Sí, me ama. Pero también temo que me esté alejando de nuevo. No con un gran empujón, sino con pequeños pasos.

Bueno, pues a la mierda.

Me levanto de nuestra cama, cómoda y fresca. Estoy desnuda, y me agacho para recoger el albornoz blanco y esponjoso obsequio del hotel Kempinski. Quinn me lo quitó después de la ducha que nos dimos anoche, y yo lo dejé donde había caído, un montón de suave algodón al lado de la cama.

Encontrar el pañuelo es más difícil, y tengo que rebuscar entre las sábanas enredadas para dar con él. El sexo con Quinn siempre es apasionado, pero a medida que se acerca la fecha del juicio se ha vuelto más salvaje, más intenso, como si al controlarme Quinn se sintiera capaz de controlar el desenlace del proceso.

Me masajeo las muñecas con gesto ausente. No se ve marca alguna, pero eso es porque Quinn es muy cuidadosa. No puedo decir lo mismo del culo, que todavía me hormiguea por los golpes de la palma de su mano contra mi piel. Me gusta… tanto esa sensación persistente, como saber que ella necesita mi sumisión tanto como yo ansío entregarme a ella.

Encuentro el pañuelo a los pies de la cama. Ayer por la noche lo utilizó para atarme las manos a la espalda. Ahora me lo anudo a la cintura y lo aprieto con fuerza. Disfruto de la sensación de lujosa comodidad después de un despertar tan brusco. El propio dormitorio es tranquilizador, todo está pensado al detalle: la madera pulida, todos los objetos y elementos decorativos colocados de un modo estudiado. Pero ahora no presto atención a los encantos de la habitación. Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Quinn.

El dormitorio da directamente a un enorme vestidor y a un cuarto de baño impresionante. Les echo un rápido vistazo, aunque no espero encontrarla allí. Luego me dirijo al salón. Es una estancia muy amplia, con numerosos lugares cómodos donde sentarse y una mesa de trabajo redonda cubierta de montones de papeles y de carpetas, y es que, aunque el mundo se derrumba a nuestro alrededor, Quinn sigue ocupándose de sus negocios; en la mesa también están los documentos legales que debe estudiar a instancias de Carl Finnegann, su abogado.

Dejo caer el albornoz y me pongo el precioso vestido estampado que anoche Quinn me quitó y colocó con cuidado sobre el reposabrazos de un sofá. Ayer nos evadimos de la realidad unas horas y fuimos de compras a la famosa Maximiliantrasse de Munich, y ahora tengo tantos vestidos y zapatos que podría abrir mi propia tienda de moda.

Me paso la mano por el cabello mientras cruzo la sala en dirección al teléfono que hay al otro lado.

Me tengo que frenar para no ir al cuarto de baño y quitarme los restos de maquillaje y acicalarme. Me cuesta más de lo que parece. Desde pequeña y de forma machacona me han inculcado que una señorita nunca sale sin estar arreglada. Pero desde que estoy con Quinn he dado la espalda a muchas de las preocupaciones de mi juventud, y ahora mismo estoy más interesada en encontrarla que en repintarme los labios.

Tomo el auricular y marco el cero. Me responde de forma casi inmediata una voz con un fuerte acento.

—**Buenas noches, señorita Berry.**

—**¿Está en el bar?**

No necesito decirle a quién me refiero.

—**Así es. ¿Le llevo un teléfono a su mesa?**

—**No, no es necesario. Bajaré.**

—**Sehr gut. ¿Quiere que la ayude en algo más?**

—**No, gracias**. —Estoy a punto de colgar cuando caigo en la cuenta de que sí que quiero—. ¡**Espere**!

Acto seguido le cuento mi plan para distraer a Quinn de sus demonios internos.

Pese a la antigüedad del edificio y la elegancia de su interior, el hotel posee un ambiente muy moderno, y entre sus cuatro paredes me siento como en casa. Espero con impaciencia a que llegue el ascensor, y mi impaciencia aumenta en cuanto entro en la cabina. El descenso se me hace eterno, y cuando por fin se abren las puertas para dejar a la vista el lujoso vestíbulo, me dirijo directamente hacia el bar de estilo inglés antiguo.

Aunque es domingo y es tarde, el Jahreszeiten Bar está abarrotado. Una mujer junto a un piano le canta suavemente a la multitud. Apenas le presto atención. No espero encontrar a Quinn entre tanta gente.

Recorro el recargado interior de madera y de cuero rojo, y le indico a un camarero que se dispone a buscarme un asiento que no es necesario. Me paro un momento al lado de una rubia que tiene aproximadamente mi edad y que está bebiendo champán y riéndose con un individuo que podría ser su padre, pero que sin duda no lo es.

Me vuelvo lentamente para contemplar toda la estancia. Quinn no está en el grupo del piano, ni sentada a la barra. Tampoco se encuentra en los sillones de cuero rojo repartidos entre las mesas.

Empiezo a pensar que se ha marchado justo antes de que llegara yo. En ese momento doy un paso a la izquierda y caigo en que lo que había tomado por una pared es en realidad una ilusión óptica causada por una columna. Ahora veo el resto del bar, incluso el fuego que arde en la chimenea de la pared opuesta. Hay un pequeño sofá en forma de S y dos sillones alrededor del fuego. Y sí, allí está Quinn.

Suspiro, y la sensación de alivio es tan intensa que casi me apoyo en la espalda de la rubia para mantener el equilibrio. Quinn está sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea y de espaldas al resto del bar. Mantiene erguidos los hombros, capaces de aguantar el peso del mundo, aunque desearía que no tuvieran que hacerlo.

Me acerco hacia ella. El sonido de los zapatos se ve amortiguado tanto por la gruesa moqueta como por el ruido de las conversaciones. Cuando me detengo a pocos pasos de ella, siento la habitual sensación de atracción que experimento en su presencia. La cantante entona con voz suave «Since I fell for you». Su voz suena con claridad por todo el bar. La mujer canta de un modo tan quejumbroso, y en las últimas semanas yo he acumulado tal tensión, que temo echarme a llorar de un momento a otro.

«No.» He venido para levantarle el ánimo a Quinn, no para hundirla más. Echo a caminar hacia ella con mayor decisión todavía. Cuando por fin llego hasta ella, le pongo una mano en el hombro y le rozo el oído con los labios.

—**¿Es una fiesta privada, o puede apuntarse cualquiera?**

Oigo más que veo la sonrisa con que me responde.

—**Eso depende de quién lo pregunte**.

No se vuelve para mirarme, pero levanta una mano en un gesto de invitación silenciosa. Se la cojo y ella me hace rodear el sillón con delicadeza hasta que me quedo delante de ella. Conozco al dedillo el rostro de esta mujer. Sus rasgos, todos sus ángulos, sus curvas. Conozco sus labios, sus gestos. Hasta con los ojos cerrados podría ver con claridad los suyos, oscuros por el deseo, brillantes por la risa.

Solo tengo que mirarle el cabello rubio para imaginarme el tacto de esos mechones espesos pero suaves entre los dedos. No hay nada de ella que no conozca de un modo íntimo, y aun así, cada vez que la miro me quedo aturdida, como si un tremendo golpe me hubiera hecho caer de rodillas.

Hablando en términos empíricos, es guapísima. Pero no se trata solo del aspecto físico. Es todo el conjunto. La energía, la confianza, la profunda sensualidad que no podría ocultar aunque lo intentase.

—**Quinn** —susurro porque ya no puedo esperar más a sentir su nombre en mis labios.

Su amplia y maravillosa boca esboza una lenta sonrisa. Me tira de la mano y me sienta en su regazo.

Tiene unos muslos atléticos y firmes, y me siento en ellos encantada, pero no me recuesto sobre ella.

Quiero mantener la distancia suficiente para poder verle la cara.

—**¿Quieres hablar?**

Sé cuál va a ser su respuesta y contengo la respiración con la esperanza de equivocarme.

—**No. Solo quiero abrazarte.**

Sonrío como si sus palabras me parecieran hermosas y románticas, porque no quiero que note que me he quedado helada. Sí, necesito su contacto, pero necesito mucho más a la mujer que quiero.

Le acaricio la mejilla. Y noto la delicadeza de su piel en la palma de la mano. La fuerza de la emoción por el contacto me retumba por todo el cuerpo, y noto una presión en el pecho. Se me entrecorta la respiración. ¿Llegará el día en que esté a su lado y no me invada el deseo? ¿Que no ansíe el contacto de su piel sobre la mía?

No se trata de un deseo sexual. Bueno, al menos no del todo. Es más que eso. Es un anhelo, una necesidad, como si mi propia supervivencia dependiera de ella, como si fuéramos dos mitades de un todo y ninguna pudiera vivir sin la otra.

Con Quinn soy más feliz que nunca. Pero al mismo tiempo también me siento más triste que nunca, porque ahora comprendo de verdad lo que significa tener miedo.

Me obligo a sonreír, porque no quiero que Quinn se dé cuenta de que me aterra la posibilidad de perderla. No sirve de nada. Me conoce demasiado bien.

—**Tienes miedo** —me dice, y la tristeza que impregna su voz basta para que me derrita—. **Eres la única persona en el mundo a la que no soportaría hacerle daño, pero soy la responsable de que el miedo se apodere de ti.**

—**No, no tengo miedo **—le respondo.

—**Mentirosa** —me contesta con voz dulce.

—**Olvidas que te he visto en acción, Quinn Fabray. Eres un maldito huracán. Es imposible que te detengan. Quizá no lo sepan todavía, pero yo sí que lo sé. Vas a salir de esta. Volverás a casa como una mujer libre. Esto no acabará de ningún otro modo.**

Le digo todo esto porque necesito creerlo, pero tiene razón. Estoy muy asustada.

Por supuesto, Quinn no se deja engañar por mis sandeces. Me pone suavemente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—**Pues deberías sentir miedo. Es el tipo de caso que les encanta a los fiscales.**

—**Pero solo tenías catorce años.**

—**Y por eso no me juzgan como a una adulta.**

Frunzo el entrecejo porque, aunque solo tenía catorce años, se enfrenta a una posible condena de diez.

—**Pero tú no mataste a Merle Richter.**

Después de todo, eso es lo más importante.

Se le ensombrece el rostro.

—**La verdad es dúctil, y en cuanto entre en ese tribunal, la verdad no será sino lo que decida ese tribunal.**

—**Entonces tienes que asegurarte de que los jueces conocen la auténtica verdad. Mierda, Quinn, tú no lo mataste, pero aunque lo hubieras hecho, habría circunstancias atenuantes.**

Hace muy poco que Quinn me ha contado lo que ocurrió. Richter y ella se pelearon, y cuando Richter se cayó al suelo, Quinn se quedó quieta y no ayudó al entrenador que había abusado de ella durante años.

—**Rachel**… —De nuevo tira de mí. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me mueve en su regazo con tanta rapidez que se me escapa una exclamación de sorpresa**—. Sabes que no puedo hacer lo que me pides.**

—**No estoy pidiéndote nada **—le respondo.

Pero las palabras suenan falsas, porque por supuesto que se lo estoy pidiendo. Mierda, se lo estoy suplicando. Quinn lo sabe muy bien, pero a pesar de ello se niega.

Noto cómo la rabia crece en mi interior, pero antes de que estalle, presiona su boca contra la mía. El beso es intenso, devorador, y una oleada de deseo me consume. No elimina ni la rabia ni el miedo, pero al menos los acalla, y al apretarme contra ella rezo para no tener que abandonar jamás la seguridad que me ofrecen sus brazos.

Su cuerpo se tensa bajo el mío, y el bulto de su erección bajo los vaqueros me roza el trasero cuando me muevo para apoyarme sobre su pecho. Le devuelvo el beso con pasión pensando que me gustaría estar en nuestra habitación en vez de en un bar tan concurrido.

Tras unos segundos, me aparto sin aliento.

—**Te quiero** —le digo.

—**Lo sé** —me responde, y aunque durante un instante espero que añada que ella también me quiere, no dice nada más.

Se me encoge el corazón y me obligo a sonreír. La mía es una sonrisa estereotipada, como si dijera «Solo quiero la paz en el mundo». La clase de sonrisa que muestro en público, pero no cuando estoy con Quinn.

Me digo que está cansada, pero ni yo misma me lo creo. Quinn Fabray no hace nada sin un motivo concreto, y aunque es imposible meterse de verdad en su cabeza, la conozco lo bastante bien como para sospechar por qué se comporta así, y me dan ganas de ponerme en pie de un salto y gritarle.

Quiero suplicarle que no me aparte de su lado. Quiero gritarle que la entiendo, que intenta protegerme porque sabe que es posible que pierda el pleito. Que quizá me la arrebaten. Pero ¿acaso no sabe que con esa prevención solo consigue herirme?

Estoy convencida de que Quinn me ama. Pero temo que su amor no sea suficiente. Sobre todo cuando la veo decidida a alejarme de ella en un intento equivocado de protegerme.

Así que no lucho con ella. No saldría ganando; en cambio, puedo jugar a mi manera.

Con una nueva resolución, aumento el voltaje de mi sonrisa y me levanto de su regazo.

—**Tiene que estar en el tribunal a las diez, señorita Fabray**—le digo mientras le tiendo una mano—. **Creo que será mejor que me acompañe.**

Se pone en pie con expresión cautelosa.

—¿**Vas a decirme que necesito dormir un poco?**

—**No.**

Me recorre todo el cuerpo con la mirada, y yo me estremezco como si me hubiera tocado.

—**Bien** —me responde, y esa única palabra implica no solo todo un mundo de promesas, sino que además disipa el miedo helado que me tenía atenazada.

Esbozo un atisbo de sonrisa.

—**Eso tampoco. Al menos, por el momento.**

Su perceptible confusión me obliga a sonreír de verdad, pero no tiene ocasión de preguntarme nada, porque en ese momento aparece el conserje del hotel.

—**Ya lo tiene todo listo, señorita Berry.**

Mi sonrisa se hace más amplia.

—**Gracias. Tiene usted un maravilloso sentido de la oportunidad.**

Cojo de la mano a la confundida mujer a la que quiero y la conduzco a través del vestíbulo, y seguimos al conserje hasta las puertas del hotel. Ante la fachada hay aparcado un Lamborghini de color rojo cereza, y a su lado, un botones aturdido. Quinn se vuelve hacia mí.

—**¿Qué es esto?**

—**Un coche de alquiler. Me pareció que te vendría bien un poco de diversión esta noche. La A9 está a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Un coche rápido. Una autobahn alemana. Me pareció de lo más obvio.**

—**¿Los ricos y sus juguetitos?**

Bajo la voz para que el conserje no nos pueda oír.

—**Puesto que ya tienes unos cuantos juguetes interesantes en la habitación, me pareció que quizá te gustaría un pequeño cambio.** —Tiro de ella en dirección al botones, que espera junto a la puerta abierta del pasajero—. **Según me han dicho, responde muy bien a los mandos, y sé que disfrutarás con toda esa potencia bajo tu control.**

—**¿De verdad? —**Me mira de arriba abajo, y esta vez la mirada está cargada de lujuria—. **De hecho, es lo que más me gusta. Respuesta a las órdenes. Poder. Control.**

—**Lo sé** —le respondo, y luego me acomodo en el asiento del pasajero, y al hacerlo dejo bastante muslo a la vista.

Un segundo después Quinn está sentada al volante, con el motor encendido.

—**Si vas a mucha velocidad, es casi como el sexo** —bromeo, y luego no puedo resistirme y añado —: **Al menos, hace las veces de una estimulación erótica de primera.**

—**En ese caso, señorita Berry, le sugiero que se agarre bien** —me responde con una sonrisa juvenil, y me digo que todos mis esfuerzos han merecido la pena.

* * *

**Hola otra vez!**

**Ya he vuelto y traigo la tercera parte de la historia. Sé que he tardado pero he estado en la playa y no he podido subir capítulo antes, pero bueno. Aquí estoy y este no será el único capítulo de la semana ;)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el inicio? Aaaay Quinn Quinn...**

**Gracias a los nuevos lectores y hasta ****la próxima! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Pese a ser la madrugada del domingo, las estrechas calles de Munich están llenas de coches. El motor del Lamborghini ruge, con casi toda su potencia contenida e inquieta, como si sintiera la frustración de no poder acelerar a su antojo y volar, igual que me pasa a mí por no hallar la solución a los problemas de Quinn.

Estoy recostada en el asiento de cuero rojo, con el cuerpo girado un poco hacia la izquierda para poder contemplarla. A pesar de la densidad del tráfico, que a mí me parece exasperante, Quinn está tranquila, impasible. Apoya la mano derecha con gesto relajado sobre la palanca de cambios, los dedos un poco curvados. Inspiro lentamente mientras me imagino esa mano rozando la piel desnuda de mi rodilla. He tenido muchas fantasías desde que conocí a Quinn. Y la verdad es que no me importa.

Sostiene el volante con la mano izquierda, y a pesar de que estamos de mierda hasta el cuello, Quinn parece confiada y tranquila. Desde mi posición la veo de perfil: la mandíbula perfilada, los ojos intensos, la maravillosa boca curvada ahora en una pequeña sonrisa.

El cabello peinado con los dedos le confieren el aspecto de una rebelde peligrosa. En mi opinión es lo que es: una rebelde. Solo obedece sus propias reglas, de nadie más. Es una de las cualidades que más admiro de ella, y por eso me cuesta tanto asumir que, si se limitara a seguir los consejos de un buen abogado defensor, todo le sería más fácil.

Nos detenemos en un cruce, luego el semáforo se pone en verde. Quinn acelera, y a continuación cambia de carril con tanta rapidez que me agarro al reposabrazos de la puerta para no caerme de lado.

Se gira para mirarme, y lo único que veo en sus ojos es diversión. Le sonrío a mi vez, y en ese momento siento que nada en el mundo puede hacernos daño. Solo existen la libertad y la alegría. Ojalá todo pudiera seguir así. Ojalá siguiéramos corriendo en este coche y no paráramos nunca, de aquí a la eternidad.

Quizá me haya dejado llevar por la fantasía de perdernos, pero Quinn existe por completo en este instante. Veo la tensión de sus músculos, la energía y el control que despliega al acelerar, cuando pone al límite el coche y deja que aumente la potencia del increíble motor hasta que entramos en la despejada autobahn, donde por fin permite que explote.

Trago saliva y me remuevo un poco en el asiento. Bromeaba cuando le dije que este paseo en coche sería como el sexo. Al parecer, me equivocaba.

—**Estás sonriendo** —me dice sin mirarme.

—**Es verdad —**admito—. **Porque eres feliz.**

—**Estoy contigo** —me contesta—. **¿Por qué no iba a ser feliz?**

—**Sigue hablando. Con halagos llegarás donde quieras.**

—**Eso espero, por supuesto.**

Sus palabras apenas han sido un murmullo, pero han bastado para que mi cuerpo responda. Me arde la piel y noto que se me forman unas gotas de sudor en el cuello, en la línea del cabello. Siento los pechos pesados, como si necesitara que Quinn me los sostuviera, y la seda del vestido me acaricia tentadoramente los pezones erectos.

Puede que su comentario sea sencillo y directo, pero alberga todo un mundo de significados. En cualquier caso las dos sabemos que no hay ningún sitio al que Quinn quiera llevarme al que yo no esté dispuesta a acompañarla.

—**Ya hemos llegado —**me avisa Quinn, y me sobresalto un poco ante la curiosa coincidencia de sus palabras con mi pensamiento.

Me recupero de inmediato y advierto que hemos llegado a la A9. Quinn acelera por el carril de acceso y la fuerza del impulso me aplasta contra el respaldo del asiento. Respiro hondo, y me siento llena de energía por la velocidad y por la mujer que tengo al lado.

—**¿Tienes algún plan?** —añade al cabo de unos instantes mientras cambia de marcha.

Le echo un vistazo al velocímetro: 175 kilómetros por hora.

—**¿Un plan?**

Levanta las cejas, divertida.

—**Esto ha sido idea tuya. ¿O no te acuerdas? Creí que tenías pensado algo en concreto.**

—**No hay ningún plan** —admito mientras me quito los zapatos con la punta de los pies antes de subirlos al asiento—. **Solo quería perderme contigo.**

—**Me gusta ese plan. Y sé exactamente por dónde deberíamos empezar**.

Me mira mientras me lo dice, y el travieso brillo de su mirada es tan exagerado que no puedo sino echarme a reír.

—**Pervertida.**

—**Pero solo contigo** —replica.

Estoy sentada abrazándome las rodillas, y Quinn me acaricia con la yema de un dedo la tobillera de platino y esmeraldas que me regaló. Es un recordatorio físico de que le pertenezco. Como si yo fuera a olvidarlo.

El dedo abandona la superficie de la tobillera y comienza a tocarme la parte posterior del muslo. El contacto es suave y sensual. No es más que una simple caricia, pero mi reacción es múltiple y compleja. Siento latigazos de calor entre las piernas y tirones en los pezones. Qué sencillo es caer en una pauta de caricia y placer, de necesidad y de deseo. Es como si me encontrara en un estado permanente de hambruna y ella fuera el néctar más dulce del mundo.

Pero la presión desaparece casi de inmediato, en cuanto Quinn mueve la mano para encender la radio y buscar una emisora; finalmente se decide por un potente ritmo tecno que invade el coche. De nuevo cambia la marcha y el motor zumba mientras Quinn serpentea entre el escaso tráfico de la autopista. Me recuesto en el asiento y dejo que el ritmo retumbe por todo mi cuerpo mientras contemplo a esta mujer que me ama. A esta mujer a la que amo. Que me pertenece por entera.

La idea se me ocurre de repente, y frunzo el entrecejo, porque no es del todo cierta. Si realmente fuera mía, una de mis pertenencias, mía y solo mía, podría llevármela de aquí. Podría salvarle. Podría hacer desaparecer todo este horror legal.

Pero no puedo, y esa verdad innegable se me mete bajo la piel y en un instante la alegría y la despreocupación se convierten en un humor sombrío y pesimista.

Me giro para mirar por la ventanilla la hilera de árboles que dejamos atrás; la luz de los faros hace que proyecten sombras extrañas en medio de la noche. Me estremezco ante esa visión aciaga. Tengo la sensación de que nos adentramos en un ultramundo, pero ni siquiera eso nos librará de la desoladora atracción de la realidad.

Quiero que siga conduciendo, quiero ir rumbo al este, hacia el sol que saldrá dentro de cuatro o cinco horas. Quiero que ponga a tope el coche y que no nos paremos. Ahora mismo estamos dentro de una burbuja, a salvo de esas sombras amenazantes. Pero en el momento en que nos detengamos… En el momento en que volvamos…

«No.»

Inspiro profundamente. Tengo que ser fuerte, y no por mí, sino por Quinn.

—**Deberíamos volver.**

Lo digo en voz tan baja que con la música a todo volumen supongo que no me ha oído. Alargo la mano hacia la radio y aprieto el botón de apagado; de repente se hace el silencio.

Damien se vuelve hacia mí, y veo cómo la alegría de su cara se convierte en preocupación cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan.

—¿**Qué pasa?**

—**Deberíamos volver.** —Intento hablar en voz alta, pero las palabras siguen sonando muy bajo y falsas, como si actuara en contra de mi voluntad, que me suplica en silencio que insista a Quinn para seguir huyendo—. **Necesitas descansar**. —Tengo que obligarme a decir esas palabras con la mayor naturalidad posible—. **Lo de mañana nos va a suponer un esfuerzo tremendo.**

—**Razón de más para seguir mientras podamos.**

Noto un nudo en la garganta, así que trago saliva.

—**Quinn**.

Espero que me diga palabras tranquilizadoras. Que me tranquilice asegurándome que todo va a salir bien. En vez de eso, se limita a acariciarme la mejilla, y el gesto provoca una oleada de emociones que, a su vez, me llevan al borde de las lágrimas. Aprieto los puños con todas mis fuerzas para contener el ataque de llanto que está a punto de apoderarse de mí. No puedo permitirlo. Ahora no.

Joder, en realidad nunca. Si pierdo a Quinn, entonces sí que lloraré, y hasta que no sepa si la pierdo o no, quiero pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible, nada más.

Logro sonreír de un modo que casi es verdadero antes de girarme hacia ella.

—**Venga**.

Da gas, y el coche acelera aún más.

—¿**Adónde vamos?**

—**A un sitio que quiero que veas.**

Debo de parecer más confundida de lo que me siento, porque se echa a reír en voz baja.

—**No te preocupes. No vamos a escaparnos.**

Tuerzo el gesto. Casi deseo que huyamos.

Con la mano izquierda sostiene el volante, pero apoya la derecha sobre mi rodilla. El gesto es más posesivo que sexual, como si simplemente necesitase saber que sigo aquí. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dividida entre el deseo de disfrutar del contacto de sus dedos contra mi piel y la necesidad de maldecirle. De gritarle y de chillarle. De rogarle y de suplicarle que se defienda de una puñetera vez.

Porque Quinn Fabray no es de las que retroceden y dejan que la apaleen. No es de las que soportan perder.

No es una mujer que le haga daño a la persona que ama.

Pero eso es justo lo que está haciendo.

Todos esos pensamientos, violentos y peligrosos, me dan vueltas por la cabeza mientras se desvanecen las últimas luces de la ciudad y solo quedan los bosques que flanquean la autopista. El motor va como la seda, apenas hace ruido, y yo estoy muy cansada. No solo por lo tarde que es, sino también por todo lo que he tenido que soportar. Cierro los ojos y me relajo. Segundos más tarde, me incorporo sobresaltada cuando me doy cuenta de que el coche se ha detenido y el motor está parado.

—¿**Qué**? —pregunto medio dormida—. **¿Qué ha pasado?**

—**Que te has echado un sueñecito** —me responde.

¿Un sueñecito?

Arrugo el ceño.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo?**

—**Casi media hora.**

La información me sobresalta al punto de despabilarme del todo. Me incorporo y miro alrededor. Al parecer estamos en el aparcamiento de un restaurante de campo con muchas mesas en el exterior. Está cerrado, y las mesas tienen un aspecto más inquietante que acogedor.

—**¿Dónde estamos?**

—**Seehaus Kranzberger** —responde. Debe de haber notado mi confusión, porque sonríe—. **Era uno de mis sitios favoritos cerca de Munich. En cuanto Alaine tuvo edad para conducir, empezamos a venir aquí con Sofia. Yo acabé viniendo sola. Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos **—añade con una voz un poco extraña.

—**Pero está cerrado** —comento de un modo estúpido.

—**No hemos venido a comer.**

Se baja del coche y, antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que hace, lo rodea para abrirme la puerta. Me tiende una mano para ayudarme a salir, y yo me pongo en pie con un movimiento elegante.

—¿**Para qué hemos venido?**

—**Acompáñame.**

La miro con detenimiento, pero soy incapaz de adivinar su estado de ánimo. Me coge de la mano y me guía por un sendero estrecho que serpentea entre unos árboles altos y frondosos, cuyas hojas se ven negras y grises a la luz de la luna. No tengo ni idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos, pero cuando llegamos al último recodo del camino, suelto una exclamación de sorpresa. Delante de nosotros se extiende un lago rodeado de una naturaleza exuberante. La luz de la luna centellea en la superficie, y el gigantesco orbe del astro lunar se refleja de un modo que da la impresión de que podríamos lanzarnos al agua y tomarlo con las manos.

—**Es muy hermoso —acierto a decir.**

—**Bienvenida a Kranzberger See. Antes pasaba muchas horas aquí. Me sentaba en la orilla y me dedicaba a escuchar el agua, los pájaros y el viento entre los árboles. Cerraba los ojos y me perdía**. — Y mientras me habla, no deja de mirar al lago, pero luego se gira hacia mí—. **Quería enseñártelo.**

«Lo siento», me parece oír.

Trago saliva y hago un gesto de asentimiento.

—**Gracias**.

Levanta nuestras manos unidas y me besa con suavidad en las palmas. Es un gesto muy dulce, y romántico hasta hacer daño, y no puedo sino desear que nos quedemos aquí, perdidas en la luz difusa, inmersas en la fantasía de estar solas en el mundo.

Un temblor me recorre todo el cuerpo, y me giro. Me he enamorado muy deprisa de esta mujer, y me aterroriza la posibilidad de perderla, y la idea de que nos arrebaten la bondad que hemos encontrado, a pesar de nuestros tormentosos pasados. Aprieto los labios para contener un grito de angustia, porque en este momento solo quiero gritar y desgañitarme hasta que Quinn haga lo que tenga que hacer para arreglarlo todo, y desaparezca el horror de nuestras vidas.

Pero guardo silencio. Y me mantengo firme como una roca, porque sé que el más mínimo movimiento podría hacerme estallar. Me siento volátil, salvaje y peligrosa; pero sé que en estos momentos una explosión es lo último que necesitamos.

—**Rachel**.

En sus labios mi nombre suena suave. Quinn me suelta la mano para situarse detrás de mí. Me pone las manos sobre los hombros, y la sensación es cálida y dulce. Noto el leve contacto de sus labios en la nuca, y la leve presión de sus dedos mientras me acaricia los brazos desnudos.

—**La noche que nos conocimos en casa de Claire te enfadaste conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas? Debería haberte dejado en ese momento. Debería haberme alejado de ti para no volver a verte nunca más.**

Tengo la boca seca, y noto una tremenda opresión en el pecho. No quiero oír esas palabras. No quiero creer que exista una mínima parte de su ser que no desee estar conmigo, ni siquiera si esa fantasía se debe a su afán de protegerme.

—**No**.

Es la única palabra que soy capaz de articular, y suena ahogada y ronca. Me da la vuelta con suavidad y me pone una mano en la mejilla.

—**Me parte el alma ver ese miedo en tus ojos.**

Su voz es suave y amable, pero sus palabras me golpean igual que si me hubieran dado una patada en el pecho, y mi respuesta está a la altura de las circunstancias: las dos nos quedamos atónitas cuando le propino una bofetada.

—¡**Cállate**! —le grito. Todo mi autocontrol estalla en un torbellino de emociones enloquecidas—. ¡**Cállate de una puta vez! ¿Crees que es esa la solución? ¿Desear que no nos hubiéramos conocido? Por Dios, Quinn, te amo tanto que me duele… ¿y tú me vienes con arrumacos? No quiero que me tranquilices, sino que hagas algo.**

Le golpeo en el pecho con los puños, y cuando me agarra de las muñecas y me inmoviliza, jadeo de sorpresa. Me aprieta con tanta fuerza que me hace daño.

—**Rachel**.

Su voz ya no es suave. Es bronca y peligrosa, y sé que la he sacado de sus casillas, pero no me importa. Por mí que se enfurezca, pues es lo que quiero, que pierda la calma y su maldita testarudez, y que se le meta en la cabeza que el único modo de salvarse, de salvarnos, es plantear una buena defensa.

—**Irás a la cárcel **—le digo con voz clara y precisa—. **Por Dios, Quinn, ¿no estás acojonada? ¡Yo tengo tanto miedo que apenas puedo levantarme de la cama por la mañana!**

Me mira fijamente, como si le estuviera hablando en chino.

—¿**Que no tengo miedo**? —Su voz suena cargada de una furia apenas contenida. No sé si soy el blanco de esa furia, pero es lo bastante intensa como para hacerle temblar—. ¿**Eso es lo que crees? **

Sin querer retrocedo un paso, pero me agarra por los brazos y me detiene. Sus dedos se me clavan en la piel y me inmovilizan.

—¿**De verdad es lo que piensas? Dios, Rachel, me aterroriza pensar que van a separarme de ti. Que no podré tocarte ni besarte. Que no te oiré reír, ni te veré. Que no estaré contigo.**

Me quedo tan sorprendida y sin palabras, que no me doy cuenta de que me ha ido empujando lentamente hasta que noto a mi espalda el tronco de un árbol. La corteza rugosa se me clava a través de la fina tela del vestido. Baja las manos de un modo posesivo por mis brazos y luego las coloca con fuerza sobre los pechos. Se me escapa una exclamación de asombro, y una oleada de deseo abrasador e inmediato me recorre por completo. Se inclina sobre mí y me roza la mejilla con los labios.

—**Puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa menos a la idea de perderte.**

Su boca arde junto a mi oreja. Baja lentamente una mano, y luego la sube con igual lentitud por el muslo arrastrando hacia arriba el suave tejido de la falda.

—¿**Que no tengo miedo**? —me susurra a la vez que me cubre el sexo con la palma de la mano.

No llevo ropa interior, así que se desliza con facilidad dentro de mí. Me muerdo el labio y al mismo tiempo me siento agradecida de que me sostenga, porque todo mi cuerpo se transforma en fuego líquido.

—**Jamás en toda mi vida he tenido tanto miedo.**

Me lo dice antes de pegar sus labios a los míos y meterme los dedos lentamente, al ritmo de su profundo beso. Durante un momento hermoso y lleno de dicha me pierdo en ese beso, en esos brazos.

Olvido dónde estamos y por qué estamos aquí. Solo existen Quinn y la calidez sensual de su cuerpo apretado contra el mío.

Entonces noto que algo se rompe en mi interior y me olvido del deseo y de esa necesidad desesperada que me acelera el pulso y me obliga a apretar el sexo contra sus dedos. Le coloco con fuerza las manos en el pecho y la empujo hacia atrás.

—¿**Cómo te atreves a tener miedo? Maldita sea, Quinn, ¿cómo te atreves a decir que temes perderme cuando podrías arreglarlo todo de un plumazo? Podrías acabar con esto. Si quisieras lo terminarías y volveríamos a casa.**

Me mira fijamente, y veo una tristeza infinita en sus ojos.

—**Cariño… Si pudiera acabar con ese miedo, lo haría.**

—**¿Si pudieras? Puedes, lo sabes muy bien, y me cabrea que no hagas nada al respecto, joder.**

Le estoy gritando. Soy una arpía enloquecida, y eso es algo que odio. Me odio por ello, pero en este momento también odio a Quinn.

Las lágrimas me bajan a raudales por las mejillas, y las piernas me flaquean. Comienzo a desplomarme, pero Quinn me agarra con fuerza y me ayuda a caer de rodillas. No se me escapa la ironía de la situación: Quinn siempre estará ahí para ayudarme. Al menos, eso pensaba. Ahora no lo sé, y por primera vez me siento sola entre los brazos de Quinn.

—**Lo he pensado** —me dice en el tono más bajo y serio que jamás le he oído.

Me quedo inmóvil. Nunca creí que la esperanza pudiera parecer tan fría y tan carente de vida, pero así es.

—¿**En qué has pensado**? —le pregunto con cautela.

Duda tanto rato antes de contestar que llego a pensar que no dirá nada más. Cuando por fin habla, lo hace con lentitud.

—**Hace tanto tiempo que te quiero, y ahora que te tengo, arriesgo todo lo que hay entre nosotras**.

Me dan ganas de gritar «¡Sí! ¡Sí!». Me doy cuenta de que estoy clavando los dedos en la tierra blanda y húmeda. Procuro relajarme para no adelantarme a sus siguientes palabras ni tener demasiadas esperanzas.

—**No estoy segura de que el hecho de revelar lo que Richter me hizo sea la solución, por mucho que tú, Finnegann y los demás lo creáis así. Pero quizá debería intentarlo. Si eso significa que retirarán todas las acusaciones, quizá debería sacrificar la privacidad que he intentado conservar toda mi vida.**

Capto la amargura de su voz, y querría cogerle de la mano, pero no lo hago. Me quedo quieta.

—**No hay que avergonzarse de haber sido una víctima, ¿verdad? Así que ¿por qué me iba a importar que todo el mundo se enterase de las cosas repugnantes que me hizo? ¿Qué más da que la prensa escriba sobre esas angustiosas noches que pasó en mi dormitorio? ¿Sobre las cosas asquerosas que me obligó a hacer? Ni siquiera te las he contado a ti. Ojalá fuese capaz de olvidarlas.**

Me mira a los ojos, pero yo solo veo los ángulos y las líneas de su rostro.

—**Si así consiguiera la libertad, ¿no debería proclamar lo ocurrido, incluso desde lo alto de los tejados? ¿No debería publicarlo a los cuatro vientos? En los telediarios, en los programas de cotilleo, en la primera página de los periódicos. ¿No debería convertir el infierno por el que pasé en la comidilla de todo el mundo**?

Noto frío en las mejillas, y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando otra vez.

—**No** —le respondo con un susurro, y odio que sea verdad lo que dice. Pero así es Quinn en el fondo. Una mujer que obedece su propio código, y precisamente por eso me enamoré de ella—. **Ni siquiera por mí. Ni siquiera para eludir la cárcel.**

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y noto que se me saltan más lágrimas. Me acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar.

—**¿Lo entiendes?**

—**No **—le contesto, pero en realidad sí que lo entiendo, y cuando abro los ojos advierto que sabe muy bien cuál es mi verdadera respuesta.

Se me acerca de nuevo, y mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada. Me da hipo, y cuando su boca se pega a la mía noto el sabor de las lágrimas. Al principio el beso es suave, dulce y cariñoso. Luego me agarra la nuca con una mano, me rodea la cintura con el otro brazo y me atrae con fuerza hacia ella.

Jadeo por la sorpresa, y ella se aprovecha. Me besa otra vez en la boca, y su lengua encuentra la mía.

El beso se vuelve más profundo y exigente. Enredo los dedos en su cabello sedoso y me pierdo en la sensualidad de su boca, en la violencia del beso. Las lenguas se entrelazan, los dientes chocan.

Mañana tendré la boca dolorida, pero soy incapaz de resistirme a esos besos que nos envuelven en llamas.

Cuando por fin se aparta, respiro con dificultad. Noto los labios hinchados, doloridos, y gloriosos.

Me pregunto si me han besado antes de verdad, incluso Quinn, y en este momento solo quiero más.

Me inclino hacia ella en un gesto silencioso de exigencia, pero me detiene con una mano sobre la barbilla. Me quedo así, en esa posición extraña, con los ojos alzados hacia ella.

—**Tú lo eres todo para mí, Rachel. Tienes que saberlo. Tienes que creerme.**

—**Te creo** —le susurro.

Veo el temblor que le recorre todo el cuerpo, y luego noto cómo se le tensan los músculos cuando me atrae de nuevo hacia ella y me abraza con fuerza. Me derrito en sus brazos, tan enamorada de ella que casi me duele.

—**Lo eres todo para mí —**me repite—. **Pero no puedo ser fiel a tu amor si no soy fiel a mí misma.**

—**Lo sé **—le respondo con los labios pegados a la tela de algodón de su camisa—. **Lo entiendo.** — Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y la miro a los ojos—. **Pero eso no significa que duela menos.**

—**Pues déjame intentar aliviarte.** —Me aparta un poco y luego se inclina para besarme en la comisura de la boca—. ¿**Te duele ahí?**

Niego con la cabeza; sigo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero ahora esbozo una leve sonrisa.

—**¿No? ¿Y aquí?**

Me roza la mandíbula con los labios, y yo respiro hondo, extasiada por la dulzura de su beso.

—**No** —repito, y sonrío con más firmeza.

Esta vez posa los labios en el cuello. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para que pueda besarme mejor, y noto que mi pulso tamborilea contra su boca.

—**Tampoco es ahí** —susurro.

—**Esto es complicado. ¿Cómo voy a besarte para que te sientas mejor si no puedo encontrar el lugar adecuado?**

—**Sigue buscando.**

—**Nunca dejaré de buscar** —me promete. Baja los labios y se detiene sobre el corazón, que palpita con fuerza—. **Seguro que no es aquí.**

Sigue moviéndose y yo me río, pero la risa se detiene de golpe en el momento en que cierra la boca alrededor de uno de mis pechos y profiero un grito salvaje y sensual.

—¡**Quinn**!

Sus brazos me rodean por la espalda y me sostienen mientras me chupa a través del material sedoso de este vestido demencialmente caro. Me mordisquea el pezón ya sensible y me arqueo hacia atrás perdida en una ofuscación desesperada de placer.

—¿**Es aquí**? —murmura sin separar del todo la boca.

—**Sí. Dios mío, sí.**

—**Yo no lo tengo tan claro** —dice tras apartar la boca—. **Será mejor que siga buscando.**

Me suelta con suavidad y hace que me tumbe sobre la hierba blanda para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi cintura.

—**Quinn** —murmuro—. ¿**Qué estás…?**

Me acalla poniéndome un dedo en los labios, y luego se inclina sobre mí para mordisquearme de nuevo el pezón. Gimo de placer.

—**Ya te lo he dicho. Voy a besarte y te sentirás mejor.**

Esta vez su boca se cierra alrededor del pecho izquierdo mientras toma el otro pecho con una mano.

Tengo la sensación de que todo mi cuerpo es un cable que envía corriente a los distintos puntos de contacto. De los dedos que me rodean el pecho surgen chispas de energía que me recorren retorciéndose y que provocan que mi cuerpo se arquee con una necesidad insaciable.

Se aparta, de nuevo demasiado pronto, y ahora su boca desciende suavemente por mi cuerpo. Entre sus labios y mi piel no hay más que una fina capa de seda.

La boca se detiene sobre el vientre y me mordisquea el ombligo. Sus manos han bajado más, hasta el borde del vestido, y comienza a tirar de él hacia arriba. El material suave se desliza con facilidad sobre mi cuerpo al tiempo que los labios de Quinn vuelven a bajar. Noto los besos como el cosquilleo de una pluma sobre la piel, a lo largo de la curva de la cadera, para seguir después con suavidad y dulzura sobre el pubis, y bajar más y más. Arqueo la espalda de forma involuntaria y se me escapa un jadeo cuando su lengua juguetea con mi clítoris antes de que me cubra el sexo con la boca de un modo posesivo y voluptuoso.

Me pone las manos sobre los muslos y me acaricia las cicatrices con los pulgares; luego desliza los dedos sensualmente por la sensible piel del punto donde se unen los muslos. Me separa las piernas y me las abre para ella. Intento mover las caderas, apartarme del placer de un beso tan íntimo, pero me mantiene inmovilizada, exactamente como ella quiere. Me llevo una mano a la boca y me muerdo la carne tierna de la base del pulgar mientras muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo que crece en mi interior a medida que la lengua y la boca expertas de Quinn aumentan mi dulce placer con dolorosa lentitud.

Y por fin, explota. Arqueo la espalda con la boca abierta, pero mi grito queda ahogado por el cuerpo de Quinn, que se ha movido y ahora me tiene inmovilizada con todo su peso. Pega su boca a mi boca, y pruebo el sabor de mi propia excitación. La beso profundamente, con ansia, y protesto cuando se aparta. Apoya las manos en la tierra blanda para poder mirarme a los ojos. En los suyos la pasión ya está dando paso a una expresión juguetona.

—¿**Mejor**? —me pregunta con una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Oh, sí** —le contesto mientras me incorporo sobre los codos para poder sentarme.

—**No. Túmbate** —me ordena.

Alzo una ceja, divertida.

—**Es usted muy mandona, señorita Fabray. ¿Qué quiere exactamente de mí?**

—**Te quiero desnuda** —me contesta, y la expresión juguetona se desvanece con la misma rapidez con la que ha aparecido, reemplazada por una lujuria y una pasión tan intensas que me humedezco de nuevo.

—**Ah**.

Me levanta lentamente el borde del vestido. No protesto. Me limito a moverme para que pueda quitarme la prenda por encima de la cabeza. La arroja a un lado antes de quitarse la camiseta blanca y desabotonarse los vaqueros.

—**Voy a follarte, Rachel. Aquí mismo, sobre esta tierra cálida y a cielo descubierto. Te haré mía mientras nos mira todo el universo, porque eres mía y siempre lo serás; lo que pase a partir de ahora no importa.**

—**Sí** —le respondo, aunque sus palabras no contenían una pregunta sino una exigencia—. **Sí, por favor.**

Me pasa las manos por todo el cuerpo con los ojos llenos de adoración. Siempre he sabido que soy guapa, pero cuando Quinn me mira, me siento más que hermosa. Me siento especial.

Alargo una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y veo cómo aumenta la pasión en sus ojos. Entierro los dedos en sus cabellos y le agarro por la nuca para atraer sus labios a los míos. El beso es ansioso y salvaje, como los árboles y la naturaleza que nos rodean. Me pego a su cuerpo, incapaz de tenerla tanto como ansío. Me acaricia las caderas, los pechos, me mete las manos entre las piernas. El gemido que se le escapa cuando descubre que estoy húmeda y lista para ella reverbera por todo mi cuerpo.

Interrumpe el beso y se incorpora sobre una mano para mirarme.

—**Ahora**.

No espera que le responda, pero yo ya tengo abiertas las piernas, y levanto las caderas para que mi cuerpo se una al suyo cuando entra en mí. Grito, pero no de dolor, sino por lo apropiado de la situación. Así es como debe ser, Quinn y yo unidas. Quinn y yo enfrentadas contra el resto del mundo.

Nos movemos a la vez de un modo frenético y apasionado, y cuando el orgasmo explota en mi interior vuelvo a notar que tengo el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—**Cariño** —me susurra a la vez que me atrae hacia ella.

—**No, no** —digo—. **Es demasiado grande para guardarlo dentro de mí.**

—**Lo sé** —responde, y me abraza con más fuerza todavía—. **Lo sé, cariño.**

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así. Solo sé que no quiero moverme nunca más. Al rato Quinn me pasa una mano por el brazo desnudo y luego me besa en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿**Estás lista para volver?**

No estoy lista, por supuesto. Nunca lo estaré. Pero sé que Quinn necesita mi fuerza tanto como yo necesito la suya. Así que me limito a asentir con la cabeza, y recojo el vestido antes de ponerme en pie. Luego le tiendo la mano.

—**Estoy lista. Vámonos.**

* * *

**Segundo capítulo por aquí! :)**

**Aaaay, ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? **

**Os dije que subiría dos veces por semana y aquí lo lleváis.**

**La semana que viene volveré a subir pero no sé exactamente que días porque mañana me voy a la playa y no sé qué día vuelvo. Pero el día que vuelva subiré.**

**Gracias por la acogida que ha tenido este tercer libro.**

**Que paséis un buen finde y nos leemos la semana que viene! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

En mis sueños, caigo una y otra vez de la azotea del edificio y me precipito interminablemente hacia el suelo. Quinn extiende una mano con una expresión frenética mientras intenta agarrarme, pero es inútil. Está atrapada por encima de mí, y yo me desplomo en la tierra fría y dura, y acabo destrozada en mil pedazos. Luego rezo para que venga y me recomponga de nuevo, pero sé que no lo hará. Que no puede hacerlo. Porque ha sido ella quien me ha empujado desde el borde de la azotea.

Me despierto gritando; estoy agarrada a Quinn, aferrando su cuerpo con los brazos. Ni siquiera el palpitar tranquilo de su corazón y sus palabras suaves me tranquilizan, porque ya no soy capaz de distinguir dónde termina la pesadilla y dónde comienza la realidad.

Solo quiero que todo esto se acabe, pero cuando salimos del vestíbulo del Kempinski dos horas después, cuando empiezan a destellar las cámaras y los periodistas aúllan sus preguntas sobre el juicio que comienza hoy, me arrepiento de ese deseo. Temo que cuando esto termine llegue mi propia destrucción. Así que ahora ansío que toda esta estupidez previa al juicio siga y siga. Y quiero permanecer acurrucada en la seguridad del hotel si con eso logro eludir la dura realidad.

Desde el momento en que nos conocimos tuve la sensación de que una burbuja mágica nos rodeaba, pero el mundo real no tardó en penetrar en ella. Primero mi madre voló hasta Los Ángeles para precipitarse como una tormenta y destrozar la frágil vida que por fin había comenzado a organizar.

Luego vinieron los paparazzi, que, tras enterarse de que había posado desnuda por un millón de dólares, casi consiguieron hundirme. Y ahora este juicio, que amenaza con destruir por completo todo lo que Quinn y yo hemos construido juntas.

No tengo ninguna intención de abandonar a Quinn, y creo que ella tampoco a mí, pero no consigo sacudirme el miedo de que, pese a nuestros propósitos, el destino nos reserve otros planes. Puede que Quinn sea la persona más fuerte que conozco, pero ¿será capaz de enfrentarse a todo el mundo?

El trayecto es demasiado corto, y no tardamos en llegar al Centro de Justicia Criminal, que alberga el tribunal del distrito de Munich, donde va a celebrarse el juicio de Quinn. Es un edificio moderno y cuadrangular, construido en piedra blanca y cristal. Me recuerda al juzgado federal de Los Ángeles y al Dorothy Chandler Pavilion. Si tenemos en cuenta el espectáculo que está a punto de comenzar, supongo que resulta muy apropiado.

Últimamente he venido varias veces a este lugar para asistir a las reuniones con los abogados, pero en ninguna ocasión he temblado como hoy. No paro de estremecerme, con un temblor que me llega hasta los huesos, como si tuviera mucho frío. Como si nunca más fuera a entrar en calor.

Respiro hondo y me inclino hacia la portezuela del coche, que el chófer ya ha abierto. Quinn me detiene poniendo una mano sobre la mía.

—**Espera** —me dice en voz baja.

Se quita la chaqueta y me la coloca sobre los hombros.

Cierro los ojos, pero solo un momento. El suficiente para maldecirme. Quinn no debería estar ocupándose de mí. Debería ser yo quien la estuviera apoyando. Me vuelvo y me inclino sobre ella para darle un rápido pero intenso beso en los labios.

—**Te quiero** —le susurro, y espero que esas sencillas palabras expresen lo que quiero decirle.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos.

—**Lo sé. Anda, ponte la chaqueta**.

Asiento y entiendo el mensaje implícito: no importa lo que pase, nunca dejará de cuidarme. No puedo discutir con ella sobre eso. Después de todo, yo siento lo mismo.

Salgo del coche y me yergo con la sonrisa de la Rachel pública tallada en la cara; nos rodean docenas de periodistas de toda Europa y Estados Unidos, incluso de Asia. Tengo la suficiente experiencia ocultando mis emociones para saber que muestro un aspecto confiado y tranquilo. No me siento así.

Estoy aterrorizada, y por el modo en el que Quinn me agarra la mano, sé que ella es consciente de ello.

Ojalá fuera más fuerte, pero es imposible, y no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo. Hasta que esto no acabe, de un modo u otro, voy a caminar sobre el filo de la navaja. Espero que al final me desplome entre los brazos de Quinn y no me precipite sola hacia el abismo como en el sueño.

—**Herr Fabray! Fräulein Berry! Rachel! ****Quinn!**

Las voces nos rodean, en alemán, en inglés, en francés. También en otros idiomas, pero no los reconozco.

La prensa nos ha acosado desde que llegamos a Munich. Y no solo por el juicio. La prensa amarilla está igual de ansiosa por analizar la vida amorosa de Quinn. Gracias a Dios, no están todos los días hablando del retrato por el que Quinn me pagó. Pero han rebuscado en sus archivos y no dejan de publicar fotografías de Quinn con una serie interminable de mujeres. Modelos de pasarela. Actrices. Herederas. Quinn me contó que había follado con muchas mujeres, pero que no hubo ninguna especial. Para ella, solo existo yo.

Le creo, pero aun así no me gusta nada ver todas esas fotografías en los quioscos, en la televisión y en internet.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo me contentaría con que a la prensa solo le interesara saber con quién se acuesta Quinn. Pero hoy no se centran en eso. Hoy buscan sangre, y les han servido un asesinato en bandeja.

Hasta que cruzamos el umbral y entramos en el edificio no me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado respirar. Miro a Quinn y logro sonreír débilmente. Menea la cabeza.

—**Ojalá te hubiera dejado en el hotel.**

—**Prefiero morir a no estar a tu lado.**

Por desgracia, me parece que hoy eso acabará conmigo.

Los pasillos están abarrotados de abogados y personal administrativo. Todos caminan con aire eficiente hacia dondequiera que se dirijan. Apenas me doy cuenta de que pasan a mi lado. De hecho, apenas me doy cuenta de nada, y me sorprendo un poco cuando un guardia de seguridad me entrega mi propio bolso; entonces me percato de que acabo de pasar un arco de seguridad.

Un individuo en la cincuentena de aspecto impecable y cabello entrecano se dirige apresuradamente hacia nosotras. Es Carl Finnegann, el abogado que representa a Quinn desde que esta apareció en los campeonatos de tenis como una niña prodigio de nueve años. Le estrecha la mano a Quinn mientras me mira.

—**Hola, Rachel. Mi equipo se sentará en la fila de detrás de la bancada de los testigos. Por supuesto, puedes sentarte ahí si quieres.**

Asiento con la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento. Si no puedo estar junto Quinn, al menos me sentaré cerca de ella.

—**Debemos hablar antes de que esto empiece** —sigue diciendo, pero esta vez se dirige a Quinn. Me mira de nuevo—. **¿Te importa dejarnos a solas?**

Tengo ganas de protestar a voz en grito, pero me limito a asentir de nuevo. No digo nada, porque temo que me tiemble la voz y revele mi nerviosismo. Quinn me aprieta la mano.

—**Entra. Te veo enseguida.**

Hago otro gesto de asentimiento, pero no me muevo. Me quedo inmóvil en medio del pasillo mientras Finnegann avanza unos metros con Quinn y luego cruza la puerta de una pequeña sala de conferencias que le han asignado a él y a su equipo para que la usen durante el juicio. Permanezco un momento más en el pasillo; no tengo ganas de cruzar las pesadas puertas de madera que dan a la sala del tribunal. Quizá, si no entro, el juicio no empezará nunca.

Sigo allí de pie, recriminándome por mis tonterías, cuando me parece oír que pronuncian mi nombre a mi espalda, apagado por el bullicio que llena el amplio y resonante pasillo. Al principio creo que es uno de los periodistas que intenta llamar mi atención, pero la voz me resulta familiar. Frunzo el entrecejo, porque no puede ser…

Brody.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo. Brody Weston, el chico con el que crecí y que ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos desde entonces. El hombre que siempre me dice que Quinn es un peligro para mí.

El hombre que Quinn cree que está enamorado de mí.

En el pasado habría corrido hacia él y le habría abrazado para después contarle sin apenas respirar todos mis miedos. Ahora ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento al verle.

Me quedo paralizada mientras él camina apresuradamente hacia mí. Llega casi sin aliento y me tiende la mano. La baja lentamente cuando presiente que no voy a estrechársela.

—**No sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí —**comento sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—**Intenté llamarte esta mañana al Kempinski, pero ya te habías marchado.**

—**Tengo un móvil** —le replico.

Asiente.

—**Lo sé. Debería haberte llamado. Lo decidí a última hora. Finnegann se enteró de que había ido a clase con uno de los ayudantes del equipo del fiscal, y me dijo que viniera.**

—**¿En la facultad de Derecho?**

No se me ocurre ninguna razón por la que un fiscal alemán iría a una facultad de Derecho estadounidense.

Brody niega con la cabeza.

—**En el instituto. El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Quinn sabe que estás aquí**?

Le hablo con voz fría y seca, y estoy segura de que Brody sabe por qué. Si Quinn hubiera escogido a las personas que formarían su equipo legal, seguro que Brody no estaría incluido.

Brody tiene la cortesía de parecer avergonzado.

—**No** —contesta mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello. Se ha peinado hacia atrás el pelo corto que normalmente lleva descuidado, y ahora unos cuantos mechones le caen sobre la frente —. ¿**Qué se supone que debo decirle a Finnegann? ¿Que Fabray no quiere verme? Si le digo eso, tendré que contarle por qué. Y si Fabray no le ha contado a Finnegann que te revelé información privilegiada abusando de la confianza entre cliente y abogado, no veo por qué habría de contárselo yo.**

—**Se te podría haber ocurrido algo.**

Asiente de nuevo, esta vez con más lentitud.

—**Quizá. Pero he trabajado en la defensa de Fabray desde Los Ángeles. Ha sido un trabajo que me ha absorbido por completo durante tres semanas. No estoy aquí solo por conocer a alguien, también estoy aquí porque conozco las leyes. Rachel, puedo ser muy útil, y sabes tan bien como yo que Quinn necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.**

Me muerdo la lengua para no preguntarle a qué se refiere. Finnegann sabe que Quinn sufrió abusos cuando era un niño, de eso estoy segura. Pero creo que nadie más de su equipo lo sabe. ¿Acaso Brody sí? La posibilidad me inquieta, porque sé lo mucho que Quinn quiere esconder esa parte de su vida, pero no puedo preguntarle sobre ella a Brody sin revelarla. Aunque si Brody no asiste a la reunión que están celebrando ahora mismo tal vez es porque no pertenece a ese círculo privado, me digo esperanzada.

—¿**Vas a sentarte a la mesa de los abogados**? —le pregunto, y me siento aliviada cuando niega con la cabeza.

—**Pensaba sentarme contigo. Si no te importa.**

—**No me importa.**

Puede que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho entre Brody y yo, pero ha estado a mi lado en todas las crisis que he sufrido en la vida, y me parece justo que también esté ahora.

Me sonríe con dulzura y me pone una mano en el hombro, pero su mirada es intensa.

—**¿Estás bien? Me refiero a que no… Ya sabes.**

—**Ya no… **—le respondo, pero aparto la mirada—. **Estoy bien.**

Respiro hondo y contengo las ganas de llorar. Lamento haber perdido la confianza que me permitía contarle todo a Brody; cómo todos los días me levanto esperando tener que reprimir el impulso de cortarme, y por la noche vuelvo a la cama junto a Quinn sorprendida al advertir que no he tenido que combatir esa compulsión. No estoy «curada». Sé que nunca lo estaré. Siempre ansiaré el dolor para mantenerme centrada. Siempre me sorprenderá superar una crisis sin haberme hecho ningún corte.

Pero ahora tengo a Quinn, y es a ella a quien ansío. Quinn es mi válvula de escape, y ya no necesito un cuchillo para infligirme daño. Quinn me mantiene centrada y a salvo.

Y sé que eso es otra de las razones por las que temo perderla.

—¿**Rachel?**

—**De verdad** —insisto mirándole a la cara—. **Ni cuchillos ni cuchillas. Quinn me cuida.**

Lo veo torcer el gesto, y por un instante me arrepiento de mis palabras. Pero es una debilidad momentánea. Brody se ha portado muy mal con Quinn y conmigo, y aunque siempre le querré no pienso perdonar ni olvidar eso con facilidad.

—**Me alegro** —me responde con voz formal—. **Todo te irá bien, Rachel. No importa lo que pase, vas a salir bien de esta.**

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no se me escapa el sentido de sus palabras: a mí todo me irá bien, pero a Quinn no. Me invade un arrebato de rabia teñido de tristeza porque me doy cuenta de que Brody ya no es consciente de lo que necesito. Si realmente lo fuera, sabría que nada me irá bien sin Quinn. Nunca más.

Estamos hablando en el pasillo a pocos pasos de la doble puerta de madera que da a la sala del tribunal. rody camina hacia ella y me la abre para que pase. Dudo un instante, y miro hacia la puerta por la que han entrado Quinn y Finnegann, pero todavía siguen en la sala de reuniones. Respiro hondo para reunir valor y me fuerzo a caminar. Al fin paso por delante de Brody y entro en el tribunal donde está a punto de decidirse el resto de mi vida.

Aunque la tribuna está abarrotada de periodistas ansiosos de contemplar el espectáculo que constituye un juicio a Quinn Fabray, la zona principal está vacía a excepción de un individuo uniformado en posición de firmes que, presumiblemente, acompañará a los tres jueces profesionales y a los dos jueces legos que formarán el jurado popular en el proceso.

A diferencia de una sala de tribunal de Estados Unidos, no existe un estrado que separe a los asistentes del propio espacio del tribunal. Brody y yo caminamos por el pasillo central hacia la fila de asientos situada detrás de la bancada de los testigos. El volumen de ruido en el lugar aumenta mientras los asistentes susurran entre ellos y se remueven en sus asientos para poder vernos mejor. Aunque apenas hablo alemán, capto mi nombre y el de Quinn entre el bullicio general. Me concentro en seguir caminando para no volverme y soltarle una bofetada al periodista que tengo más cerca, y para no gritarles a todos que esto no es un espectáculo, que se trata de la vida de una persona. Que se trata de mi vida. De nuestra vida en común.

Todavía estoy de espaldas a la multitud cuando el bullicio de la sala aumenta aún más. Me giro a sabiendas de lo que voy a ver, y no me equivoco: las puertas se han abierto y Quinn está en el umbral. Le acompañan Finnegann y herr Vogel, su consejero legal alemán, pero a mis ojos no son más que dos figuras borrosas. Solo veo a Quinn, solo quiero a Quinn, y es Quinn quien se dirige hacia mí con paso enérgico y confiado y hace que me tiemblen las rodillas.

No hay cámaras en la sala, así que cuando me abraza y me besa sé que este momento no quedará grabado en imágenes. Aunque tampoco me importaría. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me agarro a ella mientras me esfuerzo en contener las lágrimas. Luego me obligo a soltarle, porque no puedo seguir aferrada a ella siempre.

Quinn retrocede un paso, y mirándome con expresión ardiente me acaricia suavemente los labios con el pulgar.

—**Te quiero** —le susurro.

Las palabras quedan reflejadas en sus ojos avellana, pero su sonrisa es triste.

Aparta la mirada, y advierto que está mirando por encima de mi hombro a Brody. Su rostro es indescifrable. Tras unos instantes, saluda con un gesto de la cabeza a mi amigo de la infancia y vuelve a mirarme. Me aprieta la mano y luego se sienta a la mesa de la defensa, al lado de sus abogados, que ya le esperan mientras abren los maletines y sacan los documentos, los expedientes y el resto del material que utilizarán en el juicio.

Me desplomo en mi asiento, de repente agotada. Brody se sienta a mi lado. No me dice nada, pero capto la pregunta muda, y me giro hacia él con una leve sonrisa.

—**Estoy bien** —le digo, y él asiente con la cabeza.

Los jueces no tardan en entrar en la sala, y comienza el juicio.

Después de que el juez principal repase los asuntos preliminares, el fiscal se pone en pie. Empieza a hablar y, aunque no sé alemán, imagino lo que está diciendo. Describe a Quinn como una deportista joven, competitiva, con hambre de triunfo. Pero es más que una simple deportista, porque desde muy joven le ha movido la ambición. Siempre ha tenido buena cabeza para los negocios y pasión por la ciencia.

Pero le faltaba dinero.

Contaba con el dinero de los premios, claro, pero ¿era suficiente para una joven que soñaba con crear un imperio? ¿Y acaso no había creado un imperio? ¿No era Quinn Fabray una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo?

¿Y cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Cómo había ganado su primer millón?

¿Patentó algún invento en su juventud, mientras todavía competía en los torneos de tenis?

¿Convenció a su padre, que tenía el control de sus finanzas mientras era menor, para que invirtiera sus ganancias deportivas?

¿O más bien heredó su primer millón del entrenador que le había formado, que le había apoyado, que le había protegido?

¿Y cómo devolvió Quinn ese afecto y esas atenciones? Vio la posibilidad de conseguir dinero… y mató a Merle Richter. Así que ese primer millón procedía de un asesinato, declara el fiscal. Un dinero ensangrentado por el que según el pueblo alemán Quinn debía pagar con la cárcel.

Esos hechos son los que cuentan, y si Quinn se niega a testificar, temo que se considerarán verdaderos.

Tengo la impresión de que el fiscal no va a dejar de hablar nunca. Observo los rostros de los jueces.

No parecen muy comprensivos.

Cuando termina de hablar, me percato de que tengo sangre en las rodillas. No recuerdo haber sacado la pluma del bolso, pero debo haberlo hecho, porque me he clavado la punta en la piel.

—¿**Rachel**? —dice Brody en voz baja pero aguda.

—**Estoy bien.**

Me ensalivo el dedo e intento borrar la mancha de tinta y sangre. Quinn la verá, y se preocupará por mí en lugar de por ella.

Veo que Finnegann le susurra algo a herr Vogel mientras el juez habla. Se dice que Vogel es uno de los mejores abogados defensores de Baviera, incluso de toda Alemania. Es un individuo de aspecto elegante y experimentado, y hasta el momento me he sentido impresionada por su apariencia, pero ahora que estamos en el juicio dudo de su profesionalidad y me pongo nerviosa. Vogel reúne sus documentos mientras se prepara para hablar, y en ese momento le pasan un papel al más alto de los jueces.

Lo lee, frunce el entrecejo, y luego habla rápidamente en alemán antes de ponerse en pie. Mira con dureza al fiscal y luego a herr Vogel. Finnegann se vuelve para mirar a Quinn, y desde donde estoy sentada distingo las profundas arrugas de su frente y su gesto de extrañeza.

No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando, y creo que Quinn tampoco. Como si percibiera que estoy pensando en ella, se gira para mirarme. «¿Qué pasa?», le pregunto moviendo los labios, pero se limita a negar con la cabeza, no porque no quiera contestarme, sino porque está confusa.

Los jueces profesionales se ponen en pie, y los legos hacen lo mismo. No parecen estar muy contentos.

El juez más alto señala a herr Vogel y al fiscal y dice algo más en alemán. Sigo sin saber qué ocurre, pero por la rapidez con que los dos le siguen a través de la pesada puerta de madera que conduce al despacho interior del tribunal, tengo claro que está pasando algo grave.

Transcurren unos minutos llenos de tensión. Finnegann se inclina hacia Quinn y le dice algo, pero esta niega con la cabeza. El público se remueve y murmura, y sé que todas las miradas de la tribuna están concentradas en Quinn. Me aferro con las dos manos al banco donde estoy sentada porque temo salir volando hacia el espacio. Aunque creo que si sigo apretando tanto acabaré hundiendo la madera con los dedos.

El tiempo carece de significado hasta que la puerta vuelve a abrirse al fin. El alguacil sale. Habla con uno de los abogados alemanes, quien a su vez se inclina hacia Finnegann y le susurra algo. Intento leerle los labios, aunque por supuesto no lo consigo, pero veo que Carl se pone muy rígido, y mi cuerpo se tensa. Carl se inclina a su vez hacia Quinn y le toma del codo con la mano. Habla en voz baja, pero consigo oírle.

—**Quieren que vayamos al despacho.**

Trago saliva mientras Quinn se pone en pie, y sin pensarlo, alargo una mano hacia ella. No la veo moverse. No la veo acercarse a mí. Pero durante un brevísimo instante, sus dedos se posan sobre los míos y una descarga de energía me recorre el cuerpo. Me aprieta los dedos y me mira a los ojos.

Abro la boca para hablar, pero no sé qué decir. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, pero no quiero que Quinn lo note. Ella lo sabe, por supuesto, pero quiero ser fuerte. Necesito ser todo lo fuerte que ella cree que soy.

Lo único que sé es que los juicios no suelen interrumpirse porque sí.

Lo único que veo es la cara ceñuda de los jueces y el control férreo de la mirada de Carl Finnegann.

Lo único que sé es que apartan a Quinn de mi lado.

Lo único que siento es miedo.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Bueno cómo se está poniendo esto... ¿Para qué creéis que han llamado a Quinn al despacho? :O**

**Gracias una vez más y nos leemos dentro de unos días! ;D**


	4. AVISO

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

**Sé que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar y lo siento, pero mi ordenador no me deja abrir Word ni los capítulos que tengo guardados, así que no me deja corregir, y no puedo subir capítulos sin haberlos corregido antes, tampoco me deja insertar los documentos aquí para subirlos, as{i que esta nota la estoy escribiendo en un bloc de estos que ni siquiera estoy segura de que me vaya a dejar subirlo, pero lo intentaré. Los intenté subir en otro ordenador pero nada.**

**Hoy me voy a la playa, pero cuando venga el viernes, si algún ordenador me deja por fin subir, subir cada día capítulo nuevo hasta que haya recompensado el tiempo que estuve sin subir.**

**Perdón otra vez y gracias por vuestra paciencia!**


End file.
